icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PurpleSpaghetti23
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Seddie''' page. Before further editing, please read our [[ICarly Wiki Community Policy|policies]]. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Mak23686|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] ([[User_talk:Mak23686|Talk]]) 20:50, October 1, 2011 Hi :) Hi PurpleSpaghetti23 (cute name!) or, if you prefer in this way, Lara, It's @SeddieLove4ever, a Seddie girl and Lunarry fan <3 I've read you nice comment on the Bday Blog of my friend, and visiting your Profile I've read you're half italian :D That's great! I'm Italian *and I live in Italy* but is always awesome when I meet another person who has my same origins :) In this Wiki we Italian users have created a sort of "club" :P Do you know @CookieMisheif? She's american and lives in USA, but having italian parents she makes part of our group too :) Others Italian users are, for example: @SamFreddieLove (my great friend) :) @Runther4ever @Ghana @Puzzola @Blue Cars @Arianna4President @TopessaSeddie In our country Icarly isn't so known by other teenagers, but we've watched every single episode in mother language *English*, like you :D You seem so nice, and I hope we'll become friends :) Seddie Hugs - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 12:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I love these you :) Hi again :) It's SeddieLove4ever for the second time! :P Sorry for my tardy answer, but I today I had a test at school and I've studied a lot yesterday... *Yep, hard homeworks! XD * I miss summer! Really! XD Anyway, I've read you father is Italian :) Both my parents are Italian, but my granparents (from mother's part) have spanish origins :) I'd like to speak well spanish language, but the only words that I know are "Hola", "Me gusta", "Buenas dias" and "Mucho Gusto"! XD Do you want to join in our group? XD After all, you're Italian too :) We're are always happy to meet and to welcome new members :P Oh, and sure, it' a pleasure for me to be your friend ;) Seddie girls FTW! :D I've added your name on my Friend List jet :) Ps: I like a lot purple color too... And not only because it's the Seddie Colour :P But I dislike a lot grey and maroon XD Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 10:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Pss: I miss a lot the usual Saturday's Icarly special episode :P The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe [[iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Subscribe|here]]. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Hi :) Ciao :) Hola :) Hi, dear PurpleSpaghetti23, it's SeddieLove4ever. Sorry for my delay :#( In this period it'is very difficult to be present in this Wiki, for me XD School has the first place in my priorities :D I've read your message in this moment! 0.O Can you forgive me? Please, please, please, please :P However, I'll answer to your question: - First: It's great that you've had your confermation! :) It's awesome that you're a Christian like me! XD - Second: I'm a Christian, but I don't consider myself as a Protestant or a Catholic in a narrow sense :) So, you can see me as a "multiconfessional Christian", because I respect and attend every church that pray Jesus Christ as God and consider Him as the Savior of every person :) Every christian man or woman, for me, is my brother or sister :) You're Catholic, sure? :) Do you like other ships, over Seddie? (I miss so much Sam and Freddie together...) And do you watch H20, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie or others TV shows? :) Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 17:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, these two are so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute! :) Christian Sisters :) You're Protestant? Oh, it' great! :D In Italy there are more Catholics than Protestants, but I think in your country there is a similar situation... But Jesus is for everybody, and this is the main and most important thing! :) About "Schloss Klaus": Oh, well, is an interesting christian project! I could come, why not? I could talk with my parents about it in less time! XD About my TV question: Don't worry, I watch lots of tv shows on the @web like you :) And in their mother language! I watch french cartoons and english teen shows, so... :P Have you any hobbies? I've read you're a Percabeth (like my friend Arianna XD) and a Romione fan :) Sorry, I'm not, but I support them as a friendship :) I prefer other couples, like Lunarry (Luna/Harry) :) I'm a little obsessed with these two (I HATE Ginny Weasley... XD). In Wizards of Waverly Place what love couple do you support? Big hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 19:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao! :) It's me again, @SeddieLove4ever :) Yeah, you can send me the link :) A christian project like this deserves always all my attention :D However, I read eglish books too! I've the original version of the Hp series, some Dickens' book and english traslations of Lucy Montgomery books :) And, yes, I speak French :P I loooooooooooove this language! And on internet I watch lots of french cartoons, movies and TV series :) In WOWP I ship these couples: - Jarper (Justin x Harper), that is my favorite ship :D - Malex (Alex x Mason) - Justin x Juliet (but I like Jarper more) - Jalex, but only like friendship pairing About Ginny Weasley: My friend @SamFreddieLove (a christian girl like us who has an account in this Wiki) and I HATE her... :P If you go on our Personal Profiles, we have a section where you can read "This user hate Ginny Weasley" XD Also @Ghana and @Puzzola are members of our "Anti - Ginny Fan Club" XD We don't know why, but we are allergic to Ron's sister... especially in the films... :D Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 14:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ps: Do you know Shake It Up? Ciao! *again* Hola, amiga! XD Oh, well, It's normally that you can't speak italian... You stay in another country, so... But, if you want, I can teach you! :) First Lesson: Ciao, come stai? (trad. Hi, how are you?) Second Lesson: Mi chiamo Lara e sono una ragazza cristiana (trad. My name is Lara and I'm a Christian girl) Third Lesson: Sono una fan dei Seddie (trad. I'm a Seddie shipper) Next lessons coming soon! :D Why do you hate french? It's a so roooooooooomantic language... XD However, It's great that you love to reading english books like me! :) Also English writers, My favorite authors are Sparks, Lucy Montgomery, and many others :) Do you play any sport? I like so much volley! And swimming, of course :) Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 20:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ps: For me It's now sleep-time! Goodnight, dear... And make Seddie dreams! I'll read your message tomorrow :) Ciao, amica mia!! :) SeddieLove4ever is here again :) I've read your message in this moment... So can you speak Italian a little, sure? It's great :) However, our Italian lessons could continue, if you want...XD Ps: I love music too... I can play the piano, and I like singing, especially Christian songs! When I read you're the "musician" of your family, I couldn't think you and I are so similar :) But my little sister can play the piano too, and she sings better than me XD Her voice is amazing... Pss: Shake It Up is a new Disney Channel teen-show, where two girls (Rocky, my favorite, and CeCe) dance together in a sort of Music Show called "Shake It Up, Chicago". Others characters are Gunther and Tynka (two german twins), Deuce, Ty (good dancer and Rocky's bro) and Flynn (CeCe's little bro). Like in iCarly, in this Tv-show there are lost of pairings, like Runther (Rocky x Gunther), Tynka (Ty x Tinka) and others. Personally, I like Runther, Tynka and Dece (the last is the pairing of Deuce and CeCe). Hugs in Jesus Christ, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 10:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Psss: I MISS SEDDIE! :( Ciao! :D Hi! I noticed that you have joined the Italian "club"! :D Welcome! :) So do you live in Italy? Or do you just have Italian background? I live in America, but both of my parents are Italian. Hugs! ~ [[User:CookieMischeif|❤cookie❤]] [[User talk:CookieMischeif|(talk 2 me!)]] 14:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, bay-beeeee! :D Hola! XD So you spent lots of your summer holidays in Sicily... Me too! Every summer I spend all August in Sicily, in Messina, but I'm so sorry that you stopped to come here 5 years ago... :( :( Yeah, if you want we can continue our Italian lesson, and you can teach me German :) I've studied your language for one year, but in this moment I don't remember a lot... XD Ps: I play the piano since two years... So I could be a better musician, I know :P But I love to play music, I need it! XD Pss (about Shake It Up): I watch the episodes on You Tube :) These are the links of the last ep, "auction it up": - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFRHlHFkmgc part 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN3w_-is7PE&feature=related part 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyEeqNPV3sQ&feature=related part 3 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT9ulzQpaMU&feature=related part 4 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFvtNtQQeyk&feature=related part 5 If you want to watch the other episodes, go on "Wikipedia", find the list of the episodes, go on You Tube or copy the title and add it on the Google search in the Video's Section :) You can find every episode! :) Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 08:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Psss: There is a Shake It Up Wiki, do you know it? :) I've a Profile Page in that Wiki too :) Ciao! :D Hi! It's Cookie again. XD No, unfortuantly I can't speak Italian. I know little words, such as "hello, how are you, etc.", but I can't speak fluently. I'd love to speak fluently though. It's a beautiful language :D What part of Italy is your father from? Both of my parents are from Sicily. I really want to visit Sicily, but my parents haven't taken me yet. :( Talk to you later! :D ~ [[User:CookieMischeif|♬This was from Cookie♬]] [[User talk:CookieMischeif|❤Reply to me!❤]] 21:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ps: Do you watch Victorious? hey :) may the lord send angels .. :) I Hope you have a wonderful christmas time, amy your wishes come true & enjoy the time :)) [[User:SeddieBenz|seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz)]] 18:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) SO sorry!! :O Hey! :D I'm SO sorry! I forgot to reply! :o So anyways, my parents haven't taken me to Sicily because "I'm not old enough". But, I disagree. Why have your parents stopped taking you? Wow! That's cool that our parents are both from Sicily! :D It's really easy to type in different fonts! Different font: Just type (Fill in the line for what font you want to use) Color: (Fill in the line for what color you want) xoxo ~ [[User:CookieMischeif|♬This was from Cookie♬]] [[User talk:CookieMischeif|❤Reply to me!❤]] 12:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, Lara :) Hi, how are you? Are you okay? I hope yes... It's an hard period for me... School is pratically KILLING me... and my poor and innocence mind... :D Thanks for your lessons! I've read your message, and now I know how to say lots of things in your language :P You know, I've studied German time ago, but in this moment I don't remember it so much XD Any Seddie news? I've seen a cute pic where Sam and Freddie are laughing together, and I thought "Oh, yes baby, finally they're girlfriend and boyfriend again!!!" But it was a mistake... sigh... :( Ps: - 11 to Christmas!! <3 Pss: Are you on Shake It Up Wiki too? :o Hugs, Your - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 19:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) These two are sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet :) Hello I'm [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] :) I'm @SeddieLove4ever's best friend :) I'm also friend with @Cokie (Daniella). We have a club... an italian club with others italians. I know that you are Protestant... ehy me too!!! I love my Jesus!!!He is my life!!! I'm very happy!!! Nice to meet you!! - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 11:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) MERRY XMAS! <3 "Christmas is not a time or a season but a state of mind. To cherish peace and good will, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas. If we think on these things, there will be born in us a Savior and over us will shine a star sending its gleam of hope to the world..." MERRY CHRISTMAS, DEAR :) - [[User:SeddieLove4ever|SeddieLove4ever]] [[User talk:SeddieLove4ever|Leave a message and love me, Baby]] 12:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! <3 I'm @SamFreddieLove :) Thank you so much my dear!! and Merry Christmas you too!!!! HAVE A AWESOME DAY!! Greetings to all your family!! <3 Hugs - [[User:SamFreddieLove|SamFreddieLove]] [[User talk:SamFreddieLove|Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley]] 17:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 Hi Oh my gosh you're so nice!!! :D Yes i love Denmark, it's a nice little country -but it rains a lot. cool that you can visit Denmark :) BTW love your username/avatar - purple FTW :D So tell me: How is Austria? :D Hugs :D [[User:PurpleGummyBear|PurpleGummyBear]] 11:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi again :D My fav. time of the year... hmmm... I don't know. The summer in Denmark isn't something to say yay for. But I like snow and I think that the wintertime is beautiful. Me and my dogs love to play in the snow but there havn't been snow yet - only one day in 2011 and one in 2012 :( I was born in July - what about you :D and I'm blonde, you know real scandinavia look :P what about you :) and do you have any pets at home? I have 2 dogs (saint Bernhard and irish wolf hound) 1 cat 2 guinea pigs 6 turtles and fish :D [[User:PurpleGummyBear|PurpleGummyBear]] 17:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC)HUGS[[User:PurpleGummyBear|PurpleGummyBear]] 17:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC):D Good evening to you :D The thing with the summer in DK is rain and not much sun... :/ Sometimes it's hot enough to wear shorts and do summerstuff but last year I spend almost the whole summervacation inside... what kind of music do you like? I like pop and rock but I LOVE country :D Hugs and tickles :D P.S. I'm so new and I don't know much about getting around on the website xD Not good with tech stuff :D The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8